Pluto
Pluto (also known as Pluto the Pup) is a popular character made famous in a series of Disney short animations. Pluto has most frequently appeared as Mickey Mouse's pet dog, although he has also been Donald Duck's pet and occasionally as the pet of Goofy who, notably, is himself a dog. He also had an independent starring role in a number of Disney shorts in the 1940s and 1950s. Pluto is unusual for a Disney character in that he is not anthropomorphized beyond showing an unusually broad range of facial expressions; he is actually represented as a normal dog. History Pluto first appeared in the 1930 Mickey Mouse cartoon The Chain Gang as a bloodhound on the trail of escaped prisoner Mickey Mouse. The bloodhound character was adapted into Minnie Mouse's dog, Rover. His name was later changed to Pluto and his owner to Mickey Mouse, making him Mickey's best pal. As such, Pluto is considered one of the "Fab Five" Disney animated characters alongside Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Pluto is also considered one of the first Disney characters to break out of the "rubber hose and circle" formula style the studio had relied on; the dog's design gave him the appearance of actually being round instead of flat. In addition, Pluto is one of the first cartoon characters that is actually shown to have thought processes through the use of character animation. His thought processes are showcased in a landmark scene from 1934's Playful Pluto, in which Pluto becomes stuck to a piece of flypaper and attempts to figure out a way to get himself unstuck. Cartoons In Pluto's own cartoons, his friends included Fifi the Peke, Dinah the Dachshund, and Ronnie the St. Bernard Puppy. His enemies included Black Pete, Donald Duck, Butch the Bulldog, Figaro the Kitten, Chip 'n Dale, Buzz the Bee, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol and other characters. Name Pluto was named after the solar system body Pluto which was discovered in 1930, the same year that the character was introduced, and thus is indirectly named after the Roman god of the underworld. In Disney's 1942 animated short Pluto Junior, Pluto has a son who is simply referred to as "Pluto Junior." In the 1946 animated short Pluto's Kid Brother, Pluto has a younger brother named K.B. Television Pluto has also appeared in the television series Mickey Mouse Works, Disney's House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. He also had a cameo appearance in Quack Pack. Curiously enough, however, Pluto was the only standard Disney character not included when the whole gang was reunited for the 1983 featurette Mickey's Christmas Carol, although he did return in The Prince and the Pauper in 1990 and Runaway Brain five years later. Pluto may also be spotted in Who Framed Roger Rabbit from 1988. Major episodes of Pluto the Pup #''Pluto's Quin-Puplets'' (1937) Regular episodes of Pluto #''Bone Trouble'' (1940) #''Pantry Pirate'' (1940) #''Pluto's Playmate'' (1941) #''Pluto, Junior'' (1942) #''The Army Mascot'' (1942) #''The Sleepwalker'' (1942) #''T-Bone For Two'' (1942) #''Pluto At the Zoo'' (1942) #''Private Pluto'' (1943) #''Springtime for Pluto'' (1944) #''First Aiders'' (1944) #''Dog Watch'' (1945) #''Canine Casanova'' (1945) #''The Legend of Coyote Rock'' (1945) #''Canine Patrol'' (1945) #''Pluto's Kid Brother'' (1946) #''In Dutch'' (1946) #''The Purloined Pup'' (1946) #''A Feather In his Collar'' (1946) #''Pluto's Housewarming'' (1947) #''Rescue Dog'' (1947) #''Mail Dog'' (1947) #''Pluto's Blue Note'' (1947) #''Bone Bandit'' (1948) #''Pluto's Purchase'' (1948) #''Cat Nap Pluto'' (1948) #''Pluto's Fledgling'' (1948) #''Pueblo Pluto'' (1949) #''Pluto's Surprise Package'' (1949) #''Pluto's Sweater'' (1949) #''Bubble Bee'' (1949) #''Sheep Dog'' (1949) #''Pluto's Heart Throb'' (1950) #''Pluto and the Gopher'' (1950) #''Wonder Dog'' (1950) #''Primitive Pluto'' (1950) #''Puss Café'' (1950) #''Pests of the West'' (1950) #''Food For Feudin''' (1950) #''Camp Dog'' (1950) #''Cold Storage'' (1951) #''Cold Turkey'' (1951) Voices of Pluto * Pinto Colvig * Lee Millar, Sr. * Clarence Nash * James MacDonald * Bill Farmer (Current) In other media In the Kingdom Hearts video game series, Pluto is still Mickey's pet and acts as somewhat of a messenger, assisting in his master's plans. For most of Kingdom Hearts II, Pluto stays by Kairi's side, as he has apparently taken a liking to her. Pluto also appears in Toontown Online, in the Brrgh. Pluto also appears in Disney's Coyote Tales. ‎ Disney Parks Pluto is a common character in the Disney Parks, the most common after Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy. He is featured in many shows and is considered Disney Royalty. External links * Disney Archives - Pluto Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters